fantasy land
by jessica2206
Summary: This story about my friends who are fantasy creature and show the real them. There will be graphic text and will not all be romance. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl, that little girl was me. I went for a walk in the woods and soon I found she was lost. I scream help for hours on end but no one came. I started to walk again to see if she could get out of the woods. I soon found the end of the woods but that wasn't where I started. It looks magical. There were fire flies everywhere, lighting up the end of the woods. I wandered through the fire flies, too see if anyone was there. I shouted hello and waited for a reply. No reply came. So I walked on. The more I walked on the more land I could see. There were trees everywhere but no one lived here sept for the fire flies. I walk past a tree in the middle of the land it looked very odd because it was the only one for a mile or so. It looked very odd too because there was some type of tree throne or chair attached to it. Curious I went up to the tree and sat down. I tried to get comfortable because I knew that I was going to be here for a long time. Slowly I went off to sleep in the tree. The next morning, I woke with a start. There was voice around her. I didn't dare to open my eyes so I laid there with my eyes close pretending to be asleep. The voice was now shouting but they were still too far away for my little ears to hear what. they were shouting about. Slowly I opened my eyes. There was no one around. So I got up and started to look for where the voice was. Soon I found, two trees shouting at each other. Quickly I jumped be hide the tree next to me and I poked my head out but what I didn't know is that most of the trees were moving and the one I was hiding be hide was one of them. The tree started to rustle. I looked around to see what was happening but there was no one and there wasn't any wind. The tree started to move from its place and I jump back and screamed. All the trees turn to look at me with shocked faces._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

 _"_ _She's awake" one of the trees said._

 _"_ _Where am I" l asked terrified of what is going on and what might happen to me._

 _"_ _Your home, my queen." All at once the trees bowled to me._

 _"_ _I am no queen, now please tell me where am I." I asks with confusion on my face._

 _"_ _She doesn't remember, I told you this was a bad idea to bring her here."_

 _"_ _She does remember, give her time."_

 _"_ _Please I'm not going to run or do anything, please tell me where I am."_

 _"_ _Wonderland, my queen. That is where you are."_

 _"_ _Wonderland, there is no such place."_

 _"_ _If I may ask, what is your name my queen."_

 _"_ _My name is, my name is. Umm I don't remember my name."_

 _"_ _You don't remember your name"_

 _I am sorry but I do not remember my name."_

 _"_ _Well shall we give you a name, my queen?"_

 _"_ _Yes you can give me a name but I am not your queen."_

 _"_ _Your name will be Maleficent."_

 _"_ _Maleficent, I have never heard of a name like that."_

 _"_ _It's one of a kind, just like you."_

 _"_ _Well thank you"_

 _"_ _So maleficent, you are going to stay here and become one of us."_

 _"_ _But I can't, I need to find who I am or who I was please let me go."_

 _"_ _You can go as long as you come back and become one of us."_

 _"_ _Okay, I don't know where to go though. That's the only thing."_

 _"_ _If I was you I would head north and north is that way."_

 _The tree points north to a clearing. Maleficent goes north, leaving the trees be hide into the distance._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three_**

 _I walk for miles, never stopping for anything. Finally, I come to a house. I knock on the door and the door opens, I call out._

 _"_ _Anyone there. Please can I come in." there was no answer to her call. I walk into the house and looks around. The house is very looks like no one has lived for a while. I walk in a bit more and the door shut be hide me with a bang. I turn around looks at the door. "Who's there, I'm not going to harm you."_

 _"_ _I know you're not here to harm me maleficent."_

 _"_ _How do you know my name?"_

 _"_ _I know everyone's name and story. I am the creature that people come to. Are drawn to when they seek their past, present and future."_

 _"_ _You know who I am or who I used to be before I lost my memory, my life"_

 _"_ _I do"_

 _"_ _Please oh please tell me who I am or used to be."_

 _"_ _You don't need it though by what I know, you have a new family."_

 _"_ _I do, I need to know. I don't know my family I feel like an outsider."_

 _"_ _I'm not telling you, your past, you will remember it in time. Now leave someone is coming and you need not to be here. When they come."_

 _"_ _I will find my past whether you want to tell me but for now I am going."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

 _I left the house and started to walk back to find my new family, my new life._

 _"_ _She is back"_

 _"_ _I am. You said for me to become one of you. What do you mean by that?"_

 _"_ _We mean; you learn our ways. All you have to do is drink this."_

 _The tree turns into a person by the shake of his leaves. my face is stunned. The person walks off into the distance. About five minutes later he comes back with a glass bottle with purple liquid in it._

 _"_ _You want me to drink that, I don't even know you, how can I trust you when I don't even know your name."_

 _"_ _My name, my name is Adam"_

 _"_ _Okay Adam, what is the purple liquid, if I may ask."_

 _"_ _It's a potion, it will help you to become like us but it might have a different effect. It does with most people."_

 _"_ _There are other creatures."_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Can I meet some of them? I'm just not sure yet that I can do this."_

 _"_ _Sure. You can meet Frankie."_

 _"_ _What kind of creature Frankie"_

 _"_ _She not the best of the creatures to show you but you need to see what the bad side of the potion is."_

 _Adam start to walk._

 _"_ _Are you coming?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_


	5. Chapter 5

_I jog to catch up with Adam. They walk for about ten minute. I look down to see a hole in the ground big, enough for her to fit in._

 _"_ _Frankie, come out here and stop hissing."_

 _"_ _What do you want, bothering me when I'm eating?"_

 _"_ _We have a guest. Her name is maleficent."_

 _A beautiful black swan comes out of the hole and flaps her wings and she turns into a beautiful lady, wearing a black dress._

 _"_ _It's nice to meet you maleficent. You have interrupted me at the worst time. Everyone knows here never to interrupt me when eating, everyone knows I love my food."_

 _"_ _It's nice to meet you Frankie, everyone else has something special why are you special"_

 _"_ _I can teleport if you must know, I only do it so I don't have to put the effort in."_

 _"_ _oh really, you could use it for so much more useful things to do."_

 _"_ _yes I do food."_

 _"_ _what about helping friends."_

 _"_ _friends what friends! Anyway how I even help them"_

 _"_ _you could help them by helping them getting them places."_

 _"_ _I can't do that. WHY WOULD I DO THAT!"_

 _"_ _to help your friends, don't you want that or to have friends"_

 _"_ _I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS I AM ALONE, I have had ENOUGH, LEAVE NOW"_

 _"_ _why"_

 _"_ _LEAVE"_

 _"_ _Adam"_

 _"_ _Let's go maleficent"_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter six_**

 _Adam starts to walk away. Maleficent follows him._

 _We walk for about five minutes and we reach a lightning bolt that leads up to the sky._

 _"_ _Xena, come meet our new guest."_

 _A black unicorn figure raced down the lightning bolt. Before maleficent knew what was happening, the unicorn turned into a human that looked at her with red beady eyes. The human was wearing a red crimson dress with crimson heels to match._

 _"_ _What is she? She doesn't belong here go away, she is not one of us! She woke me, she deserves to die"_

 _"_ _She hasn't taken the potion yet; she wants to meet the people that live here."_

 _"_ _Well what do you think so far, is it to your liking?"_

 _"_ _So far it looks amazing but I don't know if it's for me."_

 _"_ _well you either live here or you don't, plain and simple"_

 _"_ _am I not allowed to think about this"_

 _"_ _well, yes but still you can't decide here."_

 _"_ _why"_

 _Xena moves closer. So close I feel her warm breath on my face._

 _"_ _I have stuff to do like seeing your mum"_

 _She starts laughing and smiles at me_

 _"_ _what"_

 _"_ _it's called a joke, go away, I don't want anything to do with you. leave"_

 _I turn to Adam. He grabs my hand and start to lead me away from Xena._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter seven_**

 _"_ _Come along maleficent"_

 _"_ _Coming, where are we going next?"_

 _"_ _To the penguin realm."_

 _"_ _Umm, so I'm guessing penguins will be there."_

 _"_ _Not penguins, penguin, there is only one because when everyone else took the potion they became everything other than a penguin. She doesn't take nice to people but she might be to you."_

 _"_ _Ok let's meet her."_

 _Maleficent and Adam start to walk to the penguin realm. As they walk it becomes very cold very quickly, Adam isn't affect by the cold but maleficent is, so very kindly Adam give his jacket to her._

 _"_ _Thank you, didn't dress for this kind of weather."_

 _"_ _No need to thank me, I don't get cold because I have my leaves."_

 _"_ _Oh okay"_

 _We get to the penguin realm and there's snow everywhere. The wind takes a turn for the worse and blows snow everywhere. I see an igloo and a black shadow coming closer and closer to me._

 _A voice calls out_

 _"_ _Who is there, come no closer"_

 _Adam stop and goes no further._

 _"_ _It's only me Abbie, no harm will come to you. I bought someone for you to meet"_

 _She comes closer and she looks amazingly beautiful. She has reddish black hair all done up beautifully with a silk white and black dress on with black heels._

 _"_ _Who is she, what is she."_

 _"_ _She isn't anything yet, she wants to see some of the creatures that live here."_

 _"_ _Well if she is no creature, I want nothing do with her."_

 _Abbie walks away and doesn't come back._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter eight_**

 _Adam turns around and grab my hand. A tingle goes through me. I walk with him until we come to where a creature lies peacefully. Jerusalem._

 _His name is James and He is Jesus, he hates everyone and lives in dead bodies. He lives in a luxury mansion made of the bones of the dead with a Jacuzzi filled with the tears of his dead relatives. We open the door with a push. We hear James complaining to himself about the relative's tears not being warm enough in the Jacuzzi. Adam shouts "hello"_

 _James storms into the room wet and naked, shouting_

 _"_ _Why are you here, get out, I don't like you."_

 _"_ _Oh stop being an asshole." Adam throws a towel at him and sits down. James waves his hand and he is fully clothed._

 _"_ _what do you want Adam, I'm very busy at the moment"_

 _"_ _I would like you to meet someone"_

 _"_ _who!"_

 _I step forward so James could see me._

 _"_ _what are you."_

 _"_ _nothing, I umm am just getting to know and see everyone."_

 _"_ _well you are nothing, nothing to me get out of my home."_

 _Adam grabs my arms pulls me towards the door._

 _"_ _we are leaving now James, stop being so moody."_

 _"_ _wait why are we leaving."_

 _"_ _maleficent don't argue, we need to leave, you don't want to see James angry"_

 _"_ _okay."_

 _We leave the house and slam the door be hide us. The door locks and then you hear screams. I turn around but Adam leads me away but I don't move. Adam pull's me harder._

 _"_ _we have to leave come on, we can't be here."_

 _"_ _okay I'm coming."_

 _I follow be hide Adam turning round every scream I here._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 _We finally far away from the scream but knowing that will give me nightmares. I ask Adam "where are we going"_

 _"_ _to the beehive"_

 _"_ _what, there someone who turns into a bee"_

 _"_ _umm no, not quiet"_

 _"_ _what then"_

 _"_ _you'll see"_

 _We walk for what seems like hours but it's just barely minutes. We finally got to the beehive._

 _"_ _this is the majestic eagle"_

 _"_ _why does she live it a beehive"_

 _"_ _because she hates people"_

 _"_ _okay where is she"_

 _"_ _she'll come just wait"_

 _All of a sudden I feel a big whoosh of air come my way, nearly knocking me of my feet. I steady myself and see the eagle in front of me._

 _"_ _Yo"_

 _"_ _hello Beth"_

 _"_ _so who is the new girl Adam"_

 _I step forward and greet her._

 _"_ _I'm maleficent and I'm just looking around to see if I would fit in hear."_

 _"_ _well, cool. I don't like people and I like food. So you're not food so out of my eagle bubble please."_

 _I step back and Adam grabs my hand and steps forward looks Beth into the eyes._

 _"_ _Beth"_

 _"_ _yes Adam please transform from your eagle form to human so maleficent can see who you really are."_

 _"_ _fine stand back"_

 _Beth jumps up into the air and flaps her wings hard sending her high into the sky. She goes above the cloud and comes back down looking much smaller. She removes her wings from site and she is wearing a Checkered blue shirt with black skinny jeans with blue converse. Head phones around her neck._

 _"_ _here see just an ordinary human."_

 _"_ _thanks Beth"_

 _Adam says with concern._

 _"_ _can I go now got a party to get to and I'm like the main eagle"_

 _"_ _go on then"_

 _Instantly she flaps her wings back out and back up into the air like never being human. Coming back down as the majestic eagle._

 _"_ _Beth"_

 _"_ _what Adam."_

 _"_ _show maleficent what you can do."_

 _"_ _I look at Adam with confusion."_

 _"_ _Adam its seems that maleficent likes you. Butterflies in her belly aww gross."_

 _I look at Adam all red in the face._

 _"_ _Beth could have been nicer. Maleficent, if you can't tell Beth can read minds."_

 _I look at her with concern, knowing she can know what I'm thinking 24/7._

 _"_ _okay"_

 _Beth then flies off and me and Adam walk away in silence. Not know what to say to each other anymore._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 _We walk in silence for about two minutes. Finally, Adam speaks._

 _"_ _is it true, what Beth said back there."_

 _"_ _true-fully yes it is true, for some reason Adam. I feel a spark with you."_

 _"_ _I'm glad I'm not the only one"_

 _I look up and look him in the eyes. It was getting late so we decide to start walking home, where ever home is. We keep walking and talking all the way back to Adam house. Knowing I'm going to have somewhere to stay tonight. Glazing at Adam just looking at his uniqueness. He notices my gaze and asks what I am looking at._

 _"_ _you"_

 _He looks at me and we just graze into each other's eyes. He stops and I look with concern._

 _"_ _what's up"_

 _"_ _nothing, we are here."_

 _"_ _but there is not anything here though"_

 _He grabs my hand and a tingling sensation went through my whole body. Smiling and loving the sensation and feeling he gives me, I let him pull me towards where his house is. We go through somewhat of a force field and in front of me is this beautiful house. He leads me to the front door and unlocks it. We walk in and I look up to the ceiling and see there the upstairs is a cream colour and the down stairs a bluey, greenie colour._

 _"_ _come on I will give you a tour."_

 _I smile and follow him as he walks through a door. He opens the door for me and I walk through and into a big kitchen. My mouth opens in shock. Adam walks in after me and says you can cook anything you want to. We walk into the next room which is the living room. Black couch's and big screen television. Next he takes me to the dining room which has a big table with candles and dinner plates on it. Then he takes me upstairs and shows me my room which has purple wall paper with butterflies and flowers all over it, with a double bed in the middle of the room with a big mirror on the wall and a dressing table the other side. We go to his room next. He had blue wall paper plain with a double bed in the middle of the room with a wardrobe on one side and a mirror on the other side. He shows me that there are two bathrooms and a spare room._

 _"_ _is there any chance I could change into something more comfortable."_

 _He looks at my jeans which are ripped wet and my t shirt which has mud all over._

 _"_ _how are you will where one of my t shirts."_

 _I nod and we walk into his room. He pulls out a t shirt with a picture on it and hands it to me. I take it and go to my room. I take my t shirt and trouser of with my socks. I put the shirt on and walk back out._

 _"_ _what should I do with these."_

 _Showing him my dirty clothes._

 _"_ _throw them we will get you new ones."_

 _"_ _okay and thank you for taking care of me"_

 _"_ _your welcome. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Instead of being alone."_

 _I smile and we walk down stairs. We put a movie on and half way through the movie I fall asleep. So Adam picks me up and put me in my room. He leaves and goes into his room. He gets into bed and falls asleep._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 _I wake up during the middle of the night not knowing where I am. I finally realise everything that happen. I get out of bed and go down stairs for a drink of water. I stand in the kitchen with my drink and Adam comes down the stairs just in trousers. I try not to stare but I cant help myself._

 _"_ _are you okay."_

 _I nod while taking a drink._

 _"_ _why are you up, what's wrong."_

 _"_ _oh I just woke up, why are you up."_

 _"_ _I heard you get up, wanted to make sure you are okay."_

 _"_ _yes thanks, just my bed feels like I'm used to have someone next to me."_

 _"_ _oh, umm can I help at all."_

 _"_ _I don't know."_

 _"_ _you could come sleep in my bed."_

 _"_ _really, you don't think it's too forward of me to do that."_

 _"_ _no not at all."_

 _"_ _okay umm I will be up in a minute."_

 _Adam nods and goes upstairs. I finish my drink and I lay next to him on the left side of the bed. I turn on my right and pull the covers over me. Adam already asleep but he moves over closer to me. He puts his arm on me and starts to cuddle me but I don't stop him. I turn to my left and cuddle more in to him. I see him smile. We both fall asleep in each other's arms. I wake up on my own. There was a note on the side of Adam's bed. I open and it reads._

 _Good morning maleficent, I have gone out for your clothes I should be back before you wake._

 _Adam xoxo_

 _I get up and I go down stairs. I look in the kitchen mirror and frown at what I see. My hair is a mess. I get a glass of water and go back upstairs. I go through the dresser and find a hair brush. I brush my hair and go through the drawers. There were a few bits of make-up and some things to do my hair. I find a toothbrush and brush my teeth. I go down stairs and sit there waiting for Adam to come home. I hear a knock at the door. I go to it and open it. It was Adam, he just couldn't open the door with all the bags he has in his hands. He comes in and gives them to me. I go and try everything on. First a blue tight fitting dress. Second a green coat. Third a baggy t shirt with leggings. Four a red dress. Five blue and black trousers. Few more tops with underwear. I go upstairs and put my black trousers on with a purple top and my new uggs. I go down stairs and Adam says I look beautiful. I thank him and we leave to go to meet more friends._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

 _We leave and we start towards lots of trees. Adam claps his hands and the tree create a path to where we are going._

 _"_ _Adam"_

 _He looks at me_

 _"_ _where are we going?"_

 _"_ _we going to see the phoenix"_

 _"_ _who is that Adam"_

 _"_ _his name is jack."_

 _We walk a little further and we come to a volcano and starts to spit hot ash out. I stand back but Adam grabs my hand. I go back to my place before I moved. Adam smiles and I smile back._

 _"_ _where is he"_

 _Instantly, there is this big ball of fire in front of me. I stand back again afraid that I could catch on fire._

 _"_ _jack stop."_

 _The fire dies down and standing in front of me is a phoenix._

 _"_ _jack human form please."_

 _He instantly turns into a human with a black t shirt on with flames on it. Black jeans and boots._

 _"_ _hello"_

 _"_ _jack this is maleficent."_

 _"_ _I have heard a lot about you. Word gets out about a human being in this land faster than you can say your own name."_

 _"_ _really" I ask in a shy voice._

 _Jack replies with a nod._

 _"_ _what can I do for you Adam."_

 _"_ _I need you to show maleficent what you can do."_

 _He nods again and raise his hands. In one swift move there is fire in his hands. He moves his hand in a circle movement and create a tornado with fire. He throws it towards a tree which catches a light then with a click of his fingers it disappears into thin air. Adam says thank you to jack and that we have to leave because we have a busy day head of us. Jack says have fun to me. I smile and start to follow Adam._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

 _Me and Adam start walking towards the huge mountains. To make time go faster we talk about everyone we have met along the way and during the past couple days. We reach the mountains, there was five circling one small mountain in the middle. We walk towards the middle mountain. I ask Adam_

 _"_ _what are we doing here, it's cold."_

 _Adam hands his jacket to me._

 _"_ _we're here to see one of the oldest creatures in the whole of Wonderland and who has the power over love its self."_

 _I look at him with a confusion, we continue walking up the mountain when we hear a growl in the distance._

 _"_ _that's who we are here to see."_

 _I move closer to Adam to feel safer as we are moving closer to the creature._

 _what the hell is that I think to myself as we move closer towards the beast. I look at Adam. He smiles at me and says_

 _"_ _this is Lauren and as you can see she is a dragon"_

 _I look up and see a green dragon in front of me. I stand back and nearly trip over frighten of what she is capable off. Adam catches me as I fall and says_

 _"_ _it's okay your safe with me."_

 _I stand back up and see that the dragon is no longer a dragon but a beautiful young lady wearing a black veil bride's t-shirt with black jeans and high heeled boots to match. She walks towards us_

 _"_ _hello, I was wondering when you would finally arrive."_

 _"_ _Lauren would you kindly show Maleficent what you can do?"_

 _"_ _gladly, now then I am sensing that you have deep feelings for Adam and had these feelings from the moment you met him. Recently, these feelings have grown stronger"_

 _I blush and smile shyly as Adam looks at me surprise in his eyes but already knows this since he has heard something like this from Beth the day before._

 _We gaze in each other's eyes for a while not realising that we have an audience. Lauren then squeals and claps her hands I was right ha-ha. I smile and look at Lauren. Adam grabs my hand to hold it and says it time to._

 _"_ _it was nice to meet you Lauren"_

 _"_ _it was nice to meet you too my Queen"_

 _I give Adam a confused look, knowing that was the first thig he ever said to me. Adam smiles and says_

 _"_ _I'll explain everything on the way to the next realm"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

 _We start walking and Adam starts to explain what Lauren meant by my queen. He said_

 _"_ _to explain everything you need to learn the past but I can't do that for you maleficent. To learn the past, you will meet Kayleigh."_

 _"_ _why her Adam? Why she is so special?"_

 _"_ _because she isn't just one creature maleficent."_

 _"_ _you can become more than one"_

 _"_ _yes. You may not understand now but you will, come on this way."_

 _"_ _where are we going."_

 _"_ _the forest"_

 _"_ _can't you just move the tree out the way so we can see where we are going."_

 _"_ _I don't control these woods; she is too powerful."_

 _"_ _what is she"_

 _"_ _we are nearly there just wait."_

 _"_ _where is there and okay."_

 _"_ _here."_

 _I look up see a small cosy treehouse with a ladder going up to it. Adam calls up to Kayleigh. I see a girl climbing out of the treehouse and walks towards us. She is wearing a school girl outfit with pigtails and one black wing and one white wing be hide her._

 _"_ _hello I have been looking forward to this."_

 _"_ _to what"_

 _"_ _oh yes that right you don't know anything about me. Well I'm Kayleigh and I can possess people and use the power they have."_

 _"_ _okay but why have you been looking forward to us meeting."_

 _"_ _Adam you haven't told her, this should be fun, go on."_

 _"_ _told me what."_

 _I look round to Adam and he shies away._

 _"_ _Kayleigh you tell her."_

 _"_ _I'm fine with that. So …._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

 _"_ _so basically, I'm going to possess you move somethings around. Bit like furniture."_

 _"_ _WHAT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT."_

 _I look at Adam in need of help but he doesn't look at me. I look back at Kayleigh._

 _"_ _what will you do? What will this do to me?"_

 _"_ _it should get your memories back from the past."_

 _I look down shyly._

 _"_ _maleficent."_

 _I look at Adam as he finally speaks._

 _"_ _you wanted your memories didn't you?"_

 _"_ _yes but this is, I don't know"_

 _I turn to Kayleigh._

 _"_ _will this work? Can something go wrong?"_

 _"_ _somethings can go wrong by I have done this millions of times before. You will be fine. You just have to stay still though because otherwise it will hurt."_

 _"_ _could I lose more memory if you do this?"_

 _"_ _no."_

 _"_ _okay. How long will this take."_

 _"_ _I don't know. I don't know how bad it is until I see it. Ha-ha silly me you might like me more if I'm in human form."_

 _She flaps her wings and turn into a beautiful brown hair lady with a long dark blue dress on._

 _"_ _is this better."_

 _I nod._

 _"_ _well shall me begin."_

 _I nod my head and she telling me what to do. I open my mouth and tilt my head back. Then all I see is black smoke come from Kayleigh. It comes towards me and I don't move not even one inch. I see all the black smoke enter me. Everything goes black…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

 _I open my eyes but I don't remember shutting them. I look around and I don't know where I am, everything is on fire. I start screaming for help but no one can hear me. I shout Adams name over and over but I get no reply. I see a shadow in the corner._

 _"_ _come out"_

 _"_ _it's okay maleficent, it's just me."_

 _Kayleigh steps out of the shadows and I can now see her dress burnt at the edges and torn on the side._

 _"_ _where are we."_

 _"_ _we are in your head maleficent."_

 _"_ _okay, what have we got to do."_

 _"_ _you have to remember."_

 _"_ _how do I do that."_

 _"_ _you have to embrace the fire and start placing everything back to where it is meant to be."_

 _"_ _I can't do that; the fire will kill me."_

 _"_ _you need to embrace it for you to get your memories back, maleficent embrace the fire."_

 _I look at the fire and walk towards it. I open my arms out. Inches away now I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I walk forward and feel cold wind on my arms. I open my eyes with shock. I look round for Kayleigh everything has changed. I start to shake. Kayleigh appears._

 _"_ _what's going on."_

 _"_ _you embraced the fire."_

 _"_ _but if I did that why am I here."_

 _"_ _before you can replace everything you have to embrace or take in the powers of everyone you have met. Fire is jack, possession is me, snow is Abbie."_

 _She waves her arms round catching the snow._

 _"_ _but I can't do that; there is too much power."_

 _"_ _you are our Queen, Queen of wonderland. You now must remember your title. Now use the fire that you embrace and take in the snow."_

 _I raise my hands like jack did and fire burns in the palm of them. I throw and the snow gathers and blackens my vision…_


	17. Chapter 17

_I regain conscious on the floor. I move my arm over my stomach, I feel snow, I start to shiver. I wipe my eyes and open them. I sit up and look around, the snow is all over me from head to toe. My hair that used to be brown is now white. I call for Kayleigh, but I don't get answer. I stand up and start to walk around, I find myself next to Beth's hive. I start to climb the tree and I look inside. Disco light everywhere but it was silent. I walk in and the lights stop. I start to hear voices; I spin around looking for where the voices come from but no one was there. The voices get louder and louder, clouding everything, making me not even think straight. Starting to get annoyed I open my hands with frustration. Fire and ice shot from both hands and ruin the hive, burning and cooling the place at the same time._

 _"_ _maleficent, control yourself."_

 _I look at Kayleigh._

 _"_ _what's happening."_

 _"_ _focus maleficent, focus and see what's different about me."_

 _I look at Kayleigh, I look her up and down. Then I notice what is happening. She is not moving her mouth to speak but if she is not moving her mouth that means, this is what she is thinking. How can this be true, I can't read people's minds._

 _"_ _who can maleficent, think about what you have to do."_

 _"_ _I have to embrace it but I can't embrace it without the ice and fire power taking control._

 _"_ _you can control this, you just have to focus."_

 _I don't speak, I don't move. I stand there and let the voices in, hearing what everyone is thinking. I feel the ice and fire starting to take control. I breathe through my nose and out my mouth, calming myself and taking control. The voices get quieter and quieter._

 _"_ _maleficent"_

 _I turn around and face Kayleigh._

 _"_ _well done."_

 _I thank her._

 _"_ _do you know what's next?"_

 _"_ _I don't, it's you who decides"_

 _"_ _how?"_

 _"_ _by showing interest in their power or in them."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

 _The area changes before my eyes and I now stand on the mountain where Lauren lives._

 _"_ _Kayleigh how do control love."_

 _"_ _by letting the one you love knowing that you love them."_

 _"_ _but…but I can't do that"_

 _"_ _you have to, if you want to get your past back."_

 _"_ _can't you just tell me?"_

 _"_ _no, it's doesn't work that way."_

 _"_ _why?"_

 _"_ _because I might tell you they are your memories but you will never feel the same about some people."_

 _"_ _I might, how do you know?"_

 _"_ _I know; you won't have feeling for the ones you loved in your past if you don't find the past out for yourself."_

 _"_ _fine but do I really have to do what you said?"_

 _"_ _yes if you want your memories."_

 _"_ _but how he is not here for me to tell him."_

 _Instantly Adam pops up in front of me with a smile on his face._

 _"_ _hello maleficent."_

 _"_ _how?"_

 _"_ _this is in your head anything can happen."_

 _"_ _so if I tell him in my head, he won't know outside of my head."_

 _"_ _you are correct."_

 _"_ _Adam"_

 _"_ _yes maleficent."_

 _I gulp and look at him, staring at him. Wondering how to say this but know he won't actually know it. He looks at me with happiness to see me._

 _"_ _Adam, I know I haven't known you that long but I need to tell you something. I love you."_

 _sorry guys but not doing chapter for two weeks got exams._

 _the story will be back on the 8th of February_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

 _The area changes once again and I find myself in black mist. I take step forward but it doesn't feel like I'm walking on solid ground. I look down but the ground is covered in black mist. I walk on and there was a clearing on the ground. I look down at the ground where the clearing was but to my surprise there was no ground. I was up on the clouds. I hear sounds be hide me and turn around, it was Kayleigh._

 _"_ _why am I here? Who is here?"_

 _"_ _Xena"_

 _"_ _what does she control"_

 _"_ _lightening"_

 _"_ _oh. How do I control that?"_

 _"_ _by let her strike you with her horn"_

 _Instantly Xena appears but I back away from her. Her red beady eyes staring at me. He comes running towards me. I think about running but I'm in shock, so I just stand there not moving. She runs towards me getting closer and closer then I feel a stabbing pain my chest. I look down and Xena's horn is in my chest. Xena's eyes turn white and an electric shock goes through me. Knocking me clean out._

 _I wake up, still in the cloud. I look over and see Kayleigh talking to Xena. I stand up and walk over to them._

 _"_ _hello?"_

 _"_ _your awake good we can't stay much longer"  
"why we need to get my memories back"  
"yes but you need to recover."_

 _"_ _why do I?"_

 _"_ _Xena's power is a lot to take in and you have got other people's power as well. You need to rest."_

 _"_ _but how do we get out of here?"_

 _"_ _I will just go back to my original body."_

 _"_ _will it hurt"_

 _"_ _no but you will black out."_

 _I nod and then Kayleigh disappears and so does Xena. Then everything goes black. I wake up and I'm in Adam's arms. I look up to him and try to smile. Then everything blacks out again._


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter twenty_**

 _I turn on my side and feel someone next to me. I open my eyes and see that it is Adam. I move closer towards him. His eyes instantly open at look at me._

 _"_ _your awake"_

 _I nod in agreement. I sit up and so does Adam. I look at him._

 _"_ _how long has it been."_

 _"_ _two days"_

 _"_ _does that mean I have recovered?"_

 _"_ _no you still need a lot of rest maleficent."_

 _"_ _oh but I can't stay in bed all day, we have to do something."_

 _"_ _okay but we have to stay in the house"_

 _"_ _why?"_

 _"_ _Because of the harsh weather, it won't help you recover"_

 _"_ _oh okay well um what can we do"_

 _"_ _umm well it is now pancake day"_

 _"_ _it is?"_

 _"_ _yeah"_

 _As soon as Adam says that I rush towards his bedroom door, fleeing down the stairs. Adam chases after me._

 _"_ _what's up have I said something wrong."_

 _"_ _no it's pancake day, we have to make pancakes."_

 _"_ _why do we?"_

 _Adam giving me a questioning look._

 _"_ _Adam what do you do on pancake day."_

 _"_ _well it's just a normal day, like it has always been."_

 _"_ _really, so you don't even know what a pancake looks like."_

 _"_ _no"_

 _"_ _then we have to make some"_

 _I start to look around the kitchen for everything I need. Once I have everything I make the batter for the pancakes. I turn the frying pan on. Adam watches me as I busy myself in the kitchen. I cook one pancake and turn the hob off. I put syrup on the pancake and sugar. I hand it Adam._

 _"_ _eat"_

 _Adam looks down. Picks up his fork and knife. Cuts a piece and puts it in his mouth. He chews and swallows it. He looks up with a smile._

 _"_ _it tastes amazing"_

 _"_ _do you really like it?"_

 _"_ _yes its really good"_

 _For the rest of the day we cook pancakes together and we put music on and dance in the kitchen._


End file.
